A Demon's Heart
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: The Inuyasha gang get transported and meets Saya and her gang, and help battle the Chiropterans. When Natsumi learns about Diva, she tries to stop them from killing each other. Will she succeed or will she fail, and risk everyone's lives? Warning: slight Kagome bashing, so not for Kagome Lovers. Inuyasha's foul mouth and Natsumi's slightly. May be a little OOCness/ Changing rating.
1. Summary

Summary

This is and Inuyasha and Blood+ crossover. This is after the Final Act in Inuyasha and after Saya's father dies in Blood+.

I do not OWN the characters of Inuyasha or Blood+, just my OC Natsumi.

I made my own OC. Her name is Natsumi. She is a half-cat demon and half-human, born from a cat demon father and human mother. Her father died the day she was born just like Inuyasha, and her mother died when she was three. She stayed with Inuyasha and his mother. Inuyasha was five at the time. She has long knee-length red hair tied in two pony tails (like Saya's off of Blood C if any of you have seen it already), red cat ears, a red cat tail, purple eyes, a light blue short kimono with yellow floral patterns and a green obi, claws and fangs like another demon. She has a demonic sword called Satsugaisha. It doesn't transform like Inuyasha's sword the Tessaiga, it just looks like an ordinary katana with a yellow and green sheath and light blue jewel in the front. Natsumi turns human on the night of the full moon. Same features except human ears, nails, and teeth, dark blue eyes and brown hair.

Personality: a little aggressive when fighting, funny in a way, sweet and caring, loves kids, and shy in romantic situations

Likes: food, adventurous, dangerous situations, flowers, staring at the moon, and people who are funny and fun to be around with.

Dislikes: bossy people, perverts, and arrogant, ignorant, stuck up people

Pairings: InuyashaXOC, SangoXMiroku, and SayaXHagi

Extra information: Kagome is in this but she doesn't get paired up with anyone(I just hate InuyashaXKagome. I rather have InuyashaXKikyou, but I hate that too, though not as much as InuyashaXKagome. Just anything that's not InuyashaXKagome I like if it's good that is). No offense just hate Kagome's ignorant, bossy personality. She is whiny and always complaining. She is always complaining the Feudal Era doesn't have this or that. I mean, what do you expect. It's Feudal Japan, not Futurama. She is so nosey, always following Inuyasha when he goes to see Kikyou, which I know is bad, but have a little trust in him would ya. She is always asking people about their personal stuff. What about her? Where's her father at? She likes to ask people personal stuff, but when someone asks her she gets annoyed. I hate Kagome's control on Inuyasha. It just shows she doesn't trust him sometimes when she sits him and she abuses it. She thinks it's funny, but if someone were to do it with her I'll bet she'll be mad as hell. Natsumi made Kagome take off the rosary, so Inuyasha won't be having any Sit commands in this, even though Kagome wish she hadn't. Kagome is sort of afraid of Natsumi, but Natsumi does try to be nice to her for Inuyasha's sake. The well wasn't sealed off, so technically it's about six months after the Final Act. Kagome goes back and forth between the Feudal Era and her time. Miroku and Sango are married, but they don't have kids yet and Sango's not pregnant. Inuyasha and Natsumi are just boyfriend and girlfriend. They have not mated yet, much to Inuyasha's disappointment.

I'll try to this the best that I can. Please send me any suggestions you have for this story. Please read and thank you. I hope you'll enjoy the story.


	2. A New Adventure

A New Adventure

The Inuyasha gang was in Keade's village at night doing their own thing when all of a blue swirling vortex appeared in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha yelled running up to it.

"I don't know," Natsumi said coming up to him followed by everyone else. All of a sudden everyone was lifted off the ground. Inuyasha grabbed onto Natsumi while Miroku held onto Sango and Kagome held onto Shippo and Kirara.

They were all unconscious. When they came to they were in this weird place. They were strange buildings, there was no grass or trees, and there were weird metal demons running around. Inuyasha started growling. Natsumi noticing what her boyfriend might do put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, please calm down," she said trying to calm him down, keeping him from attacking.

"Where are we," Shippo wondered looking around.

"I think we are in my time," Kagome thought at loud. They could see people staring at them strangely.

"Are those ears real?" one boy whispered

"Look at their strange clothes," a girl said. A crowd started coming just staring at them.

"I think we should go before we draw more attention," Sango suggested. They ran until they came to place that was empty and no trace of people.

"How did we get here?" Natsumi asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I guess that vortex we saw must have sent us here," Miroku said putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, how-," Kagome was interrupted by a loud scream. Everyone looked at each other and nodded and ran to the source of the scream. When they came to the saw what they thought not possible in Kagome's world. There was woman's corpse completely drained of blood, and five demon looking creatures with yellow eyes that turn red and blood dripping from their mouth.

The demons tuck notice of them and started charging at them. Everyone jumped out of the way. Inuyasha pulls out his Tessaiga and started battling with one while Miroku, Sango, and Kagome fought the others. Natsumi was standing in the background (she's human, it's the night of the full moon, so she can't fight) holding onto Shippo and Kirara.

"This ugly things are a lot stronger than I expected," he thought as he dodged another swipe from the demon's claws. He could see that everyone had a few minor injuries including himself.

"All right NO holding back!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. "Everyone move out of the way!" Everyone jumped out of they way and Inuyasha swung his sword up in the air and slammed it down yelling, "Wind Scar." The demons were obliterated into thousand of pieces and blood splattered everywhere. Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"How could there be demons in my world?" Kagome was shaking from fear from what other demons might be there.

"We better go befor-," Sango stopped mid-sentence at the sound of footsteps approaching them. Everyone got in a fighting stance. They stared in shock when the saw a 40-year-old man with blond hair, a boy with red hair wearing an orange t-shirt and pants, a man in his early twenties with shoulder length hair tied back with a blue ribbon wearing elegant black clothes, and a girl with short black hair with dark brown eyes wearing a Japanese school girl uniform that consisted of a white blouse with a red bow tie, a black short skirt, and black shoes carrying a sword.


	3. A New Start

A New Start

The members of the Red Shield were thinking of their next move. There were seven people in their group. One was a man in his forties with a serious look on his face wearing a business suit, another was a black bald-headed man with a Jamaican accent, a woman with long light blond hair tied into a ponytail wearing glasses, a man in his early twenties with shoulder length black hair tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon wearing elegant black clothes, an eighteen year boy with bright red hair, a fourteen year boy with combed down brown hair wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes, and a Japanese school girl who looked to be about sixteen wearing her school uniform with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Their names were David, Lewis, Julia, Hagi, Kai, Riku, and Saya.

Saya, Kai, and Riku were still grieving over the loss of their father. Saya thought of his last words to her. "_Remember, Saya, you must learn to accept your past. You still got your brothers, Kai and Riku, so be happy. Also don't forget to live for today, but look forward to tomorrow. And don't forget to smile."_ She decided to get up and talk to Hagi about her past.

When she found him he was on the ship's deck sitting in a chair, playing his cello. Saya walked up to him. "Will you tell me about my past?" she questioned him.

Hagi stopped playing and stared at her. After a few seconds he got up off the chair. "That is something you must learn for yourself," he responded to her question.

"But I need to know, Hagi," she pleaded.

"I think you're not ready to know yet," he told her.

"It's not your decision to tell me when I'm ready," she replied back.

Hagi just looked at her. All of a sudden David's voice appeared on the intercom. "Everyone report to the meeting room."

Saya left followed by Hagi. When they got to the meeting room, everyone was already there. David turned to them. "Good your finally here."

"What's the problem, David?" Saya asked him.

"There have been sightings of dead bodies completely drained of blood."

"Chiropterans?" Kai asked.

"Yes. Most likely," David replied.

Saya just glared._ "More humans are being killed,"_ she thought.

David voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Saya. Me, you, Kai, and Hagi are going to investigate."

"What about me," Riku whined.

Kai turned to Riku. "You'll stay here with Lewis and Julia where it's safe." Riku just pouted.

They all got their stuff ready. Hagi handed Saya her sword. It was a katana with a blue and black hilt and a channel where her blood can flow throughout the sword.

"Everyone ready?" David asked in a stern voice looking at all of them. After receiving several nods they headed out.

When they reached the spot where the Chiropterans were supposed to be, they all gasped. All they saw were pieces of the Chiropterans and their blood, and what looked like to be seven figures standing there in the distance.

One was a fifteen year old girl with long black hair that reached her mid-back and brown eyes wearing a Japanese school girl uniform that consisted of a green and white sailor shirt with a red tie, a short green skirt, tall knee-high white socks and brown shoes carrying a bow and arrows, a nineteen year old man with black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a purple and black monk robes carrying a staff in his right hand with prayer beads around it, a seventeen year old woman with long dark brown hair tied with a white ribbon at the bottom with brown eyes wearing a pink and white kimono with a green skirt carrying what appeared to be a giant boomerang on her back, and a sixteen year old girl with dark blue eyes and knee-length brown hair tied into two ponytails wearing a light blue short skirt kimono with yellow floral patterns and a green obi with a sword tied to her waist.

What surprised them the most were the last three figures. One was a yellow cat with two tails with black stripes at the tip with big red eyes and black diamond on its forehead, an eight year old boy with light blue eyes and reddish-brown hair tied with a blue ribbon with pointed ears wearing a blue shirt and pants with a brown vest, fox feet, and a fox tail, the last one looked like to be an eighteen year old man with waist length silver hair and amber eyes with two white dog ears on top of his head wearing a bright red kimono with a white undershirt and red pants carrying a sword at his waist.


	4. The Inuyasha Gang Meets The Red Shield

The Inuyasha Gang Meets The Red Shield

Both the Inuyasha gang and Saya's group started staring each other down. Then all of a sudden the Red Shield got into a fighting stance.

"_Who are these people?" _Saya thought. _"Did they kill the Chiropterans? But how is that possible? David said only my blood can kill them…then can they can do it? And what's with two-tailed cat, the fox boy, and the guy with dog ears? Are they Chiropterans too? They have to be. No human has dog ears or a tail. I kill them before they can harm any humans!"_

Saya started to unsheathed her sword. Hagi stood behind her. She dashed towards the guy with silver hair. The girl with the short kimono stepped in front of him, and put her arms out protecting him. Saya stopped in surprise.

The rest of the Red Shield members were also confused. Why would a human protect a monster? He could kill them…then why?

David stepped up and spoke, "Why are defending a monster? He could kill you! Get away from him!"

The same girl just glared at him and growled the most inhuman growl she could muster in her human form. They were all shocked by the snarling. "The only monsters I see right now is you."

"How could you protect him?" Saya asked in a confused voice.

"Because he's my friend-I mean, more than a friend-no I mean," she started to blush. Shaking her head vigorously she yelled, "It doesn't matter. Just leave him ALONE!"

The dog-eared guy snorted and replied in a smug voice "You're one to talk. All you're talking about demons being dangerous when you got two demons right there." He was glaring viciously at Saya and Hagi.

The Red shield were surprised he could tell Saya and Hagi weren't humans. Kagome walked up to them asked "Who are you people, anyway?" She was hoping to stop the fighting the might come.

"We can't tell you. It's top-secret" David replied in a business type voice.

The two ponytail-tied girl smirked. "Well, that's too bad." She turned away "Then I guest we can't tell you how we killed the demon." She knew they came here to kill the demons from before, and were surprised to find they were already slaughtered.

The members were confused on what to do. They needed the information to help annihilate the Chiropterans. Hagi was staring at them. Examining them carefully.

"C'mon, let's just tell them already," Kai turned towards David. "They already defeated the Chiropterans somehow. Maybe they can help us."

David sighed in defeat. "Alright come with us." The Red Shield started to walk away. The gang just at each other and nodded following after them. Might as well, they needed information on what is going on.

They arrived on what appeared to be a ship. They came to the meeting room where everyone else was. The people in the room already were stunned to see two human like monsters and an abnormal cat trailing behind them.

"David, who are these people?" Julia spoke in a shocked and frightened voice.

"I don't know," he responded. "But somehow they killed the Chiropterans. They could be of some use to us." The whole gang glared at the word 'use'. Who do they think they are making them sound like some kind of weapon? How dare they?

"Introduce yourselves," David turned to them.

"I believe you people should introduce yourselves first," the woman with the large boomerang spoke. They stared at her weapon curiously.

"_How could a boomerang be a weapon?" _David thought to himself. His face turned more serious as he introduced himself. "My is David, and I'm a member of the Red Shield.

"My name is Julia," the woman wearing the glasses spoke. I am a Red Shield member, also its researcher.

The Jamaican man got up from his chair. "I'm Lewis. I am also a Red Shield member."

The boy with red hair spoke next. "I'm Kai Miyagusuku. The adopted older brother of Saya, and this is my little brother, Riku." He pointed at the boy with brown hair.

"Hi! I'm Riku," he chirped up in an exciting voice.

"Alright your turn," David said in a let's-get-this-over-with voice.

"Wait, my good man," the monk-robed man said holding his hand out. "You haven't finished, yet."

"Oh, right," Saya said sheepishly. "My name is Saya Otonashi." She pointed to the man with the ponytail. "That man over there is Hagi."

"Alright guess it's time to introduce ourselves," the short kimono girl spoke. "I'm Natsumi. I'm a half-cat demon." They all gasped in shock.

"What do you mean, 'half-cat demon?'" Julia asked curiously.

"You find out in the morning," Natsumi spoke in a knowing voice. She pointed to the rest of her gang. "These are my pack mates." The Red Shield were surprised that she used an animal term for friends. She started pointing out towards each one them. Starting from the right and going. "That's Sango, she's a demon slayer. She's sweet on the inside, but tough on the outside. She's one of the strongest female fighters, I know. That monk over there is Miroku. He may look innocent, but he's a big pervert, so ladies watch out for him," she said speaking towards Saya and Julia.

"What do you mean by that," Miroku spoke innocently.

"You know what I mean, you lecher," She spat venomously.

All of a sudden Miroku grabbed Saya's hand. "You are a beautiful maiden," he spoke longingly into her eyes. "Will you do me a favor in baring me child."

Saya was shocked to say the least. The rest of them were also dumbfounded as well. Hagi was glaring a little at the monk, other than that his face showed little emotion. He could feel the woman called Sango aura flaring up. It looked like she wanted to kill the monk right now.

Natsumi reached for Miroku's ear and pulled on it hard. (Sometimes Natsumi hits Miroku instead of Sango to save her the effort.) "This is EXACTLY what I'm talking about," she said through clenched teeth. Then she tossed him across the room. Everyone grimaced as they heard a loud SMACK as his face hit the wall.

"Okay. Now let's get back to the introductions," Natsumi said. The Red Shield members just sweat dropped, and the Inuyasha gang just shook their heads.

"_Must be a regular thing for them," _the members all thought.

"That person over there that's wearing the same clothes you all are is Kagome," Natsumi continued. "She is a modern-day priestess, but she can be annoying and a bit in the pain in the ass.

"Hey!," Kagome yelled out.

Natsumi turned toward her. "Well, you know it's true." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the Red Shield and continued. "That kid with the fox tail is Shippo. He's a fox demon child. He looks sweet and innocent, but he can tricky and cunning. Inuyasha is the guy with the dog ears. Inuyasha is a half-dog demon. He can be grumpy sometimes and have a really bad temper, but he is loyal to the people he cares about. Well, I think that's everyone."

Suddenly Natsumi felt a light scratching sound on her leg. She looked down at Kirara. Kirara just mewed at her. Natsumi face brightened up, and she scooped up Kirara in her arms. "Oh yeah, I forgot this Kirara. She so cute! Kirara is a two-tailed fire cat demon." Kirara just mewed at them as if like she's saying hello.

"How can a cat fight?" David spoke. All the members thought the same thing.

Natsumi waved her finger to and fro and said in a knowing voice, "Looks can be deceiving right."

"What do you mean by that?"

Natsumi just smirked. "Show them, Kirara." Kirara jumped out of her arms. The Red Shield members took a step back as fire started going around her. They all stared wide-eyed as the small seemingly harmless cat turned into a saber-tooth tiger looking cat. There was fire going around her feet and tails. "Oh yeah, she can also fly."

The Red Shield all nodded in understanding. "I just have one question," Kai said raising his hand. "What's a demon slayer?"

Sango stepped up. "It's a person who gets paid to exterminate a demon or a monster in a village or town."

They Red Shield never been surprised so many times in one DAY! There are people who get paid for killing monsters? While their destroying Chiropterans in secret, these people are getting paid to do it.

"Now, what is the Red Shield?" Kagome asked.

"It's an organization designed to annihilate those monsters you just killed a while ago called Chiropterans," David spoke in a business type voice.

"So, that's what those demons are called Chiropterans," Inuyasha said.

"What are Chiropterans?" Sango asked.

"They are monsters that must feed on blood to live," Julia said.

"Usually my blood is the only thing that can kill them," Saya spoke for the first time in a while. "But somehow you guys can kill them too."

"What do you mean your blood kills them?" Inuyasha snapped.

"As Saya's blood enter the bloodstream of a Chiropteran, it causes their blood to crystallize. Then they turn it crystallized statues and crumble away.

The Inuyasha gang all nodded their heads. David spoke in a serious voice, "Now that you know….will you help us destroy the Chiropterans?"

"Of course, we will!" Kagome was always the first one to jumped to stuff like this whenever humans are in trouble. Natsumi just shook her head.

"_This is why Kagome is SO annoying," _Natsumi thought to herself. "Whoa, whoa ,whoa." She stepped up pointing at Kagome while looking at the Red Shield. "The GIRL doesn't make the decisions, alright?" Kagome just threw a death glare at Natsumi and fisted her hands. She just wanted to punch her in the head so bad, but she knows Natsumi has a temper, especially when someone hits her on the head or face, and would beat the SHIT out of her if she did, even in her human form.

The whole gang gathered around discussing if they should help them or not. After a few arguments they deciding to. They have nothing better to do, right? Might as well, have some fun killing some weak demons while there here. (It's going to be harder than they think.) Maybe they'll find a way to get back home. They turned back toward the group.

Alright, we'll help you," Inuyasha said. "We were bored anyway. Might as well have SOME fun killing weakling ass demons."

After a few discussions everyone went to sleep. The bald guy named Lewis showed them their rooms. There were three rooms. Kagome and Shippo shared a room, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara (She's back to her kitty form) shared a room, and Inuyasha and Natsumi shared a room. (OOOOOO!)

They all said good night to each other. Inuyasha and Natsumi entered their room. Inuyasha spoke in a sarcastic voice, "Look like we been suckered into a another save the humans-type mission again."

Natsumi laughed. "Yeah. I guess we have." She gasped as Inuyasha grabbed and tossed her on to the bed. (There is only one bed.) He climbed on top of her. She started to blush. "I-Inuyasha? W-what a-are you doing?" she shuttered. Inuyasha just laughed. Natsumi is so cute when she's shy.

He placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, pulling her into loving and passionate kiss. Natsumi widened her eyes in shock. Even though they been best friends for years, and only been together for six months, she still hasn't gotten used to it. Natsumi slowly closed her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. Inuyasha moved his clawed hand from her cheek to the back of her head, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Natsumi opened her mouth slightly, and Inuyasha didn't hesitate to slip in his sleek, warm tongue, tasting every inch of her mouth. They engaged in a tongue battle of dominance. Inuyasha won the battle earning him a moan from Natsumi. After a few more minutes of making out they pulled apart in need of air. They were both breathing heavily.

Inuyasha rolled off of her and laid at the other side of the bed. "Good night, my little kitty." He pecked her on the cheek.

Natsumi blushed. "Good night to you, too." Then they both went to sleep dreaming on what adventures await them in this era.


	5. The Next Move

The Next Move

Natsumi slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that pierced through the window at the right side of the room at the middle.

"Good morning, my sweet?" Inuyasha's voice startled her almost causing her to fall out of the bed.

"Ah! I-Inuyasha? How long have you been up?" Natsumi cursed her stuttering.

"I been up for a while waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh." Natsumi couldn't help but blush. That's so sweet of him to wait for her. "Inuyasha, you didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to," he whispered kissing her cheek.

Natsumi looked down at her clothes. Urgh! This kimono isn't going to cut it. If they're going to stay in Kagome's time, they're going to need better clothes to blend in better. "Um, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he replied telling her that he was listening.

"I think we should get new clothes."

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side and face showed confusion.

"Because, since where in Kagome's time fighting the Chiropterans, I thought maybe to start wearing clothes from her to blend in better." Inuyasha thought for a moment. That was a good idea. They didn't want to get any suspicion wearing clothes from their era.

"That's not bad," he finally spoke. Inuyasha up from the bed so fast he almost Natsumi fall off, yet again. She got up after him and stopped him at the door. Natsumi did something bold. She got right on tippie toes (she's about a head and inch shorter than him) and kissed him right on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Inuyasha slowly, but surly wrapped his arms around her small, slender back pulling her closer to him. Just as quickly as the kiss started it ended. They pulled away, Inuyasha smirking while Natsumi was blushing red as tomato. He was such a good kisser!

Inuyasha pulled her out of her thoughts by opening the white door and pulling her out. Now that Natsumi was back in her demon form, she smelled that everyone was in the kitchen and food was being prepared. Her tail started to wag behind her at the delicious smell. Inuyasha could smell it, too. She could tell by his nose and ears twitching.

Inuyasha and Natsumi followed the source of the smell to the kitchen. He opened the big double doors to find everyone sitting around a huge room with pots, pans, a stove, knives, spoons, forks, a refrigerator, a microwave, and two wide, round tables where everyone was seated.

The members of the Red Shield and Inuyasha's group looked up from their bowls as they saw him and Natsumi walk into the room. The Red Shield all gasped in shock as they saw Natsumi's new features. Her hair was no longer brown, it was red, her human ears were replaced with red cat ears that twitched on top of her head, her human nails grew into claws, and she had fangs….oh, and what was that swaying behind her? It looked like….a TAIL? Indeed there was a red cat tail moving right and left behind her.

Saya was the first to speak. "Natsumi? What happened to you?" Natsumi looked at her confused

"Ohhhh!" she recognized what she was talking about. "I always look like this. This what I really look like. Last night was my human night. I am a half-cat demon, but I'm also half-human." She started wagging her tail. She pointed at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is also half-human."

The Red Shield was shock. What do they mean half-demon and half-human? Being mixed? Can something like that really exist? For them it was either you were a monster or human never in between.

"How do you become a half-demon," Julia asked. Inuyasha glared at her. Natsumi looked down sadly.

"We were born this way," Inuyasha replied harshly. Julia jumped back at the anger in his voice. He was growling. Natsumi tugged on his sleeve telling him it was okay.

"Our father was a demon and our mother human, and no it wasn't forced," Natsumi added knowing what they where thinking by the look on their faces. Inuyasha looked at her asking if she alright. The members couldn't understand what they were saying, neither could Saya or Hagi. All they could hear were a lot of barks and meows.

"What the hell are they saying," Kai asked rubbing his head trying to understand.

"There talking in their demon language or animal if you want to call it that," Shippo said. "Each demon have their own animal language, and can communicate with animals within that species."

"So you mean, Inuyasha can talk to dogs, and Natsumi can talk to cats?" David asked. Shippo just nodded his head. Inuyasha and Natsumi joined the in eating breakfast. (A/N: I'm just going to skip the shopping. They get new clothes to fit in better. These are the clothes their going to be wearing unless something important comes up or I decide to change it. Inuyasha is wearing a bright red t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a red and white cap to hide his ears, Miroku is wear a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue short sleeve shirt over it, a pair of jeans, and blue shoes, Sango is wearing a pink shirt, black pants, and red shoes, Shippo is wearing a light blue shirt and brown shorts, and Natsumi is wearing a thigh-length blue dress not to short with purple flower petal patterns 'a traveling dress, not a party dress', a pair of purple knee-length boots, a purple bracelet on her right risk, and a blue headband to cover her ears. Kagome doesn't need a change in clothes. She still wearing her green and white school uniform.)

Natsumi was walking out to the deck. It was about to rain soon. When she got to the deck she saw Saya yelling her battle cry while swinging her sword around and Hagi leaning against the wall. He saw her coming and decided not to say anything. "You're not going to be able properly wield a sword in battle, let alone anything that way." Natsumi was laughing while walking towards Saya. Saya turned around stunned.

"How long have you've been here?" Saya asked.

"I just came. And by the way let me help you." Natsumi unsheathed Satsugaisha, her sword. "Come at me."

"Huh?" Saya looked at her confused.

"Come at with your sword." Saya looked like Natsumi like she was crazy. "COME ON!" Saya started charging towards her, swinging her sword at her. Natsumi blocked and then kicked Saya in the stomach sending her back. "You have to power at your swing, and have to block all attacks no mater where they come from." Natsumi charged at Saya swinging her sword at her. The force of the caused Saya to stumble a little. "Always stay light on you feet." Saya kept blocking her, but was being better at staying on her feet.

It was now pouring rain and thundering. Both girls were getting drenched. "Also thing of you sword as an extension of your arm." They kept swinging at each other and clashing swords. After they were done training they walked back to where Hagi was at.

"How did so good at swordsmanship?" Saya asked panting.

"Remember I came from a time where people were attacked by demons constantly. If you didn't know how to fight you began a monsters dinner, so it's either learn how to fight or become a giant rat's dinner," Natsumi explained nonchalantly. "I've been training with m sword a long time." Saya was staring at her wide-eyed. She couldn't believe rats being bigger than humans, let alone eating them. It was just insane! Rats eat plants, right? Not meat. "Do you have a name for your sword?" Natsumi question caught Saya off guard. Saya looked at her confused.

"No. Why? Do you?" Natsumi nodded her head.

"I call my sword, Satsugaisha." Hagi was watching them both in interest. "My sword has powers."

"Really? What kind of powers?"

"It's too dangerous to use here. I show some other time."

"May I see your sword?" Saya reached for Satsugaisha. When Natsumi saw Saya reaching for her sword she tried to stop her, but it was too late. The sword shocked her, burning her hands. Saya shrieked and jumped away in fright. Hagi stepped in front of her putting in arm out. Natsumi got up. Hagi took a step back to see if she would try anything to hurt her again. "What was that?" Saya asked the fear clearly evident in her voice.

"That was my sword." Natsumi shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't like you."

"What do you mean it doesn't like me?"

"Swords have feelings, too, even though most people don't know it." It was starting to get darker.

"Really, they do?" Saya stepped in front of Hagi, who was listening intently.

"Yup. Well, demon swords do, not a human sword, like you have. When wielding a sword, you and your sword have to be in complete unison with one another. You have to understand one another. When a sword and their master become united as one, that's when the sword show their greatest powers. When a master feels scare or nervous, so does the sword which causes it to not perform any attacks, but that's the true essence of teamwork."

Saya and Hagi were staring in shock. _"Swords have feelings?" _she thought to herself. Hagi was wondering the same thing himself. Natsumi was laughing. Both Saya and Hagi was giving her a questioning look.

"You know I've been with my sword a long time. We practically know each other by heart. I rather die then give up my sword for anything. Inuyasha's sword is called Tessaiga, and he would do the same thing for his." They were both looking at her astonished. They would do that for THEIR sword? They must really love them then. Natsumi just remembered something. "Saya give me your hand." Saya gave your hand and she placed her hands on top of hers. Natsumi hands started glowing a yellowy-orange color healing Saya's burned hand. (Yeah she has this power. She can also do it in her human form, but it's a little weaker.) Her hand was completely healed. She looked at it in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Natsumi shrugged her shoulders.

"I went to train to learn about demon healing arts," she said like it was no big deal." Natsumi looked up at the sky. The moon was already out. "It's that late already." She started dusting herself off. "Well we better get to bed." Saya and Hagi started walking out. When Natsumi wasn't following she stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you coming, too?"

"Nah. I still got things to think about."

"Alright then. Goodnight." Saya walked off followed by Hagi.

Natsumi walked over to the ledge of the deck. "Tomorrow were going to be investigating a case of a student in Vietnam that was mysteriously drained of blood ten years ago in a school called Lycee du Cinq Fleche also known as the School of Five Arrows in all-girls school.

(FLASHBACK)

_Everyone seated in the meeting room. "Now let's go over this," David said in a serious voice. "We have a bottle of wine (don't know the name of it) that came from this school. There were mysterious murder there about ten years ago. A student was completely drained of blood. Most likely Chiropterans. It's been also been rumored that Diva's also there._

"_What the hell is Diva?" Inuyasha asked in an impatient voice. _

"_We, Red Shield members are after Chiropterans, but we're also after Diva," David said._

"_Yeah, but who is Diva?" Sango repeated Inuyasha's question._

"_That's classified information. You have to find out later like Saya." David said_

"_Diva is the one responsible for the creation of the Chiropterans," Julia answered. David continued with his explanation on the next mission._

"_Saya. You, Natsumi (she's going because she can fight better than Kagome in case of danger and she can conceal her tail. So can Shippo), Hagi, and Miroku are going to investigate this school. Saya and Natsumi are going undercover as students while Miroku and Hagi go undercover as gardeners. The rest of us will be here gathering more information. Contact us immediately if anything happens. We clear on the plan." Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright let's get to work. We start tomorrow."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Miroku going to be in an all-girls school with us." Natsumi sighed. "I'm going to be keeping on him because Sango won't be there to keep him in line. This going to be interesting." Natsumi walked off the deck and into bed. Tomorrow she going to be undercover as a student investigating a school. _"Who is Diva?" _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
